


Out of Dead Ashes

by TheArgentMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentMoon/pseuds/TheArgentMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a foreign, long-forgotten feeling that died along with Anakin Skywalker. There is neither room nor place for love in Darth Vader, who is set on the course of evil. The peculiar arrival of a young woman, however, challenges his supposed fate and just might rekindle the flames of compassion and warmth in him. But can a fire be relit out of dead ashes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Dead Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I am obsessed with Star Wars at the moment, I thought it was only fit that I write a fanfic about the franchise's iconic villain. I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just writing as the ideas come, which will hopefully be frequently.  
> This freestyle verse is heavily inspired by Bernardine Evaristo's "The Emperor's Babe", which if you haven't already read I strongly suggest that you do. It's an amazing novel!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Any comments, constructive criticism or the like would be much appreciated :)

Air crackles with electricity  
as red plasma slices through

control panels  
lining the wall

Sparks fly through air,  
landing on pale skin

bared by gaping tears  
in a thin robe,

emitting a pained shriek from  
the woman sprinting away

in vain

to escape the imposing figure  
clad in black,

shiny black, smooth black, matte  
black,  
the colour of his deadened soul.

Scorched flesh sizzles,  
blisters under tight grasp as she

runs on shaky limbs and  
breathes with burning lungs

Every inhalation  
stokes the inferno stealing

the oxygen from  
each of her precious breaths

Every step she wills her legs to take  
floods her muscles with lactic acid

She doesn't dare  
stop

For to stop  
is to surrender

And to surrender  
is to spell her impending doom.

Heavy footfalls gain  
steadily on metal grating

Deep metallic clunking  
reverberates across the corridor,

deep mechanical breathing  
resounds to her very core,

urges her forward  
and hastens her pace.

Any breath inhaled,  
any step taken

could be her  
Last

For the power he wields,  
bends to his every will,

stops grown men in their tracks,  
wrenches off pipes welded to walls,

crushes inches of steel and  
throttles until flailing limbs…... still

All with the wave  
of a hand.

And sure enough the air around her  
ceases to flow for a split second

before she is yanked back  
and comes crashing down

before gleaming black boots.  
Pulsating plasma coiled tightly

lies so close she can feel  
the unbearable heat at her cheek

Beads of perspiration  
trickle down delicate skin

Her breathing hitches,  
she stills every muscle.

The tension is taut  
like a string drawn too far

And she prays that this will end,  
that she will be ended

swiftly, painlessly,  
without -

"All of this suffering  
could have been prevented.

Do not think I carry out this task lightly.  
I take no pleasure in seeing to

this ending  
of your own creation.

You could have been… "

He stops.

Words lodge in her own throat,  
sticking painfully before she swallows them down.

A deep breath,  
eyes squeeze shut,

She steels herself for  
  
the end.

 


End file.
